Close to the embers
by Collectible
Summary: Après la mort de Reggie, retour aux sources pour Delsin Rowe. Mais Betty ressent qu'il n'est pas à sa place et fait un choix décisif en le chassant. Le retour du Porteur amplifie la menace qui planait déjà sur Seattle: un Porteur qui se fait plus grand qu'il n'est. Delsin tient à lui expliquer qu'un homme n'est pas un Dieu, peu importe ce qui lui sort des doigts: fumée ou... néant.


**Close to the embers**

* * *

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que Delsin Rowe avait quitté Seattle. Deux semaines que son frère était mort et qu'il avait guéri les Akomish. Il aurait dû se sentir bien, or ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne ressentait rien. Ce sentiment était pire que le vide, et il détestait ça.

De retour chez lui, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, alors la tribu s'était contenté d'écouter ce que la télévision s'autorisait à laisser filtrer sur les événements de ces dernières semaines. Destructions, massacres, un combat contre Augustine, et un Porteur au milieu de tout ça. Delsin Rowe.

Dans la Grande Maison, il y avait un réunion qui s'organisait en secret. Toutes les personnes présentent avaient le teint mâte mais un âge différent. Il y avait des plus vieux, et des plus jeunes, mais tous avait plus de 30 ans. Une vieille femme -Betty- se détacha du groupe et s'avança devant la foule improvisé cessèrent les discussions et écoutèrent la doyenne.

- Cela fait deux semaines que Delsin est revenu. J'ose espérer que vous avez remarqué qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui-même.

Un ouragan de voix déferla dans la salle et embrouilla les idées de Betty. Une voix aiguë s'éleva par dessus les autres.

- C'est vrai. Il avait l'habitude de jouer avec Zoey, et maintenant, il passe son temps sur la plage à construire des ponts.

- Il aidait mon fils à développer sa passion pour les tag, mais il a cessé d'en faire depuis qu'il a fini celui du panneau publicitaire !

Betty fit sa grosse voix et coupa toutes lamentations.

- Je sais que le Delsin que nous connaissions vous manque. Mais je ne pense pas que l'encourager à rester ici l'aidera à s'ouvrir à nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends, Betty ?

- Je pense qu'il devrait partir.

- Partir où ? _S'interrogea un homme_

- Qu'il retourne à Seattle. Il est beaucoup plus utile là-bas qu'ici.

Tous acquiescèrent. Bien sur, cela brisait le cœur de Betty de devoir se séparer d'un des leurs, mais c'était pour le mieux.

L'assemblée se dispersa et quitta le bâtiment. Betty, qui les suivait de près s'approcha se la falaise. De loin, elle voyait les ponts que Delsin tentait de reconstruire. C'était un moyen quelconque de ne pas se sentir inutile. Un homme, tout juste plus vieux que la doyenne se hissa à sa hauteur. Il fixa l'horizon mais il fut attirer par le panneau publicitaire, tagué par Delsin. Le sourire de Reggie était celui et la représentation de la photo de famille juste à côté, sur fond de la ville de Seattle (reconnaissable par la Space Needle).

- Tu es sûre, Betty ?

- Il ne sera jamais heureux s'il reste ici.

- Mais le chasser, n'est-ce pas un peu trop draconien ?

- Je ne le chasse pas, je l'oriente, Paul. Nous sommes des Akomish, nous prenons soin des nôtres.

Il avait des rêves agités depuis quelques temps. Des rêves où il revoyait Reggie dans différents moments de sa vie. Et à chaque fois, il mourrait de la main de Delsin : des pouvoirs, qu'il développait sans cesse. Quand il ne le brûlait pas jusqu'à l'os, il chargeait sa tête de néons. Puis, il se réveillait, le T-Shirt couvert de sueur et les cheveux collés au cou et au front. Son regard était agité et embrumé comme s'il avait perdu le sens commun.

C'était un de ses matins. Delsin s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa plus vite que prévu. Il fut pris de tournis qui lui donnèrent la nausée, et sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, il lâcha une boule de fumée sur son réveil. Croyant sûrement que c'était cela qui sonnait, il avait inconsciemment détruit l'objet. En réalité, il s'agissait de son portable qui sonnait. Avant de regarder qui pouvait bien l'appeler, il regarda l'heure sur son horloge. 8 heures 16. Il n'était même plus capable de dormir jusque 13 heures 30 (ce qui était chose aisé quand il s'en donnait la peine)

Il attrapa son téléphone en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager sa vue. C'était Fetch. Deux semaines avaient passés, et il avait passé deux semaines à l'ignorer. C'était une bénédiction qu'elle ignore où il habite, où elle se serait pointé pour tester ses talents de boxeuse. Il reposa son portable qui stoppa le bruit incessant. Au lieu de ça, une petite sonnerie lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message. Il reprit son portable à contrecœur et constata un message vocal de Fetch. Il l'écouta.

« Hey, D. C'est Fetch... Bien sûr que tu sais que c'est moi. J'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, et avec Eugene, tu nous manques. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un frère, mais c'est pas le moment de lâcher prise. Rappelle-moi. »

Il relâcha son portable et se frotta les yeux vigoureusement. Il était temps de prendre une douche bien méritée.

Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, son téléphone sonna encore une fois, ce qui exaspéra le brun. Il ajusta son bonnet sur ses oreilles et constata que c'était Betty qui l'appelait. Il répondit comme à son habitude.

- Eh, Betty. Tu tombes mal, j'allais descendre pour travailler.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes me voir à la Grande Maison avant ça.

- Euh, ok. J'arrive.

Il arriva à la Grande Maison où presque toute la tribu était là. Seuls les enfants avaient été épargnés. Delsin posa un pied dans le hall et se surprit à reculer face à l'assemblée. Les Akomish ne se rassemblaient que pour des choses importantes alors Delsin ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter.

- Ok...

Il s'avança devant Betty qui souriait tristement. C'était le choix le plus difficile qu'elle aurait eu à faire dans toute sa vie. Et ça la déchirait de devoir dire au revoir à l'un des siens. Spécialement Delsin, qui avait souffert de tant de façon différentes qu'il était impossible de les compter. Un des Akomish se plaça près de Betty qui commençait à trembler des épaules. Il la rassura, et alors, elle s'avança.

- Delsin, nous avons pris une décision.

- Quel genre de décision ? Tu vas te marier ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Silence.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, Delsin. Nous l'avons tous remarqué.

- Mais, Betty...

- Laisse moi finir. La mort de Reggie nous a tous affecté. Toi plus que tout les autres, et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais tu n'appartiens pas à cet endroit, pas plus que Reggie n'appartenait à Seattle. Mais c'est là qu'est ta place. Tu rends service, et tu es bon. Tu peux faire des choses que personne d'autre ne peut faire. Tu peux rendre le monde meilleur, Delsin Rowe, mais pas ici. Pas comme ça.

Delsin ne savait pas quoi penser. L'idée de famille qu'il se faisait s'écroulait alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils le chassaient des terres sur lesquelles il avait grandi. Il fit un pas en arrière avec le regard blessé, le même qu'il avait eu lors des funérailles de Reggie. Et sans que les Akomish aient pu faire un geste pour le stopper, il se dématérialisa en un nuage de fumée, traversant la porte du même coup.

Tous reculèrent. Pas encore vraiment habitué à tout ses pouvoirs de Porteurs, ils avaient retenu leur respiration alors que Delsin s'était vaporisé. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Betty.

- Je sais où il est allé. Je vais y aller. Préparer ses affaires.

Elle quitta la Grande Maison

Delsin était assis en bas du panneau d'affichage. Avec son frère, là où il se sentait le mieux. Il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre debout où de faire quoi que ce soit par soi-même, alors il se contentait de jouer avec ses pouvoirs, bien qu'il soit difficile de trouver des néons ou des objets électroniques à Salmon Bay. La fumée et le béton n'était pas un grand problème. Pas plus que les autres pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis en serrant la main des Porteurs enfermés à Curdun Cay.

Betty émergea de la trappe qui reliait l'usine au panneau publicitaire. Elle s'installa à côté de Delsin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais. Tu n'es plus toi même depuis ce jour. Et te morfondre ne servira à rien. Ne te sens pas coupable pour la mort de Reggie, tu as fait de ton mieux.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir me faire partir?

- Delsin, te sens-tu heureux ici ?

- Bien sûr, mais...

- Pas autant que tu l'étais à Seattle. Retourne voir tes amis. Cette jeune fille, Fetch, tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Comment tu connais Fetch ?

- Elle est venue me voir pendant que tu travaillais.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ignorait où j'habitais, et j'ai toujours refusé de lui répondre de peur qu'elle réussisse à me convaincre de revenir à Seattle.

- Tu as des gens qui s'inquiète pour toi. Tu as un devoir en tant qu'Akomish, tu en as aussi un à Seattle. Sois le héros que tu voulais devenir Delsin Rowe.

* * *

**_Infamous Second Son est la propriété de Sucker Punch_**


End file.
